From Here to Ed
"From Here to Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 3 and the 64th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy is going to make scam-busting Kevin pay no matter what, but for once he's innocent and had nothing to do with the scam incident. Plot Kevin ruined Eddy's scam and that's the bottom line. It doesn't make any difference to Eddy that Kevin is in fact innocent, all that matters is that the cash cow that was Ed's Polar Trip resulted in yet another humiliating foul-up and a full refund all round. Want to know what really happened? Rolf rolled the ball too far and Kevin went to collect it, simply as that but Eddy's seeing red and he's going all out for revenge (even though Kevin didn't do anything to rain his parade)! Edd doesn't want any part in Eddy's crusade but Eddy threatens to reveal what's under his hat, so he is forced to go along, which is why he and Ed are slumped behind a bush watching Eddy do his camouflaged marine act and following him in and out of sewers in an attempt to throw the totally uninterested Kevin off the trail. Jonny, or rather Jonny's head is brought into the scheme - sort of - but it's up to the unwilling Double D to deliver the exquisite coup de gras courtesy of what's under Ed's bed. Only of course Edd doesn't want to do it, since he has a passive characteristic, and besides, Kevin is acting pretty reasonable towards him so it's a shame that this one backfires. Eventually, Eddy is forced to ungraciously admit defeat, even though he hates to accept defeat, - he even tells Kevin he's won but Kevin of course still has no idea what planet he's on, and as for Jonny, well one could say he is quite literally out of his head! Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Can I mush, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, just don't get any on me, Ed." ---- *'Kevin': "Later, Dork!" Eddy to Kevin: "If it wasn't for you, I'd be swimming in jawbreakers right now." Kevin: "I have no idea what you're dorking about." Eddy: "Oh, you'' know'' what I'm dorking about." Edd: "Put it all behind you, Eddy. This was all just an unseen, unfortunate circumstance." Ed: up a pickle "Pickle?" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, do you know there's a turtle on your head?" Ed: pause "Yep." ---- *'Eddy': to Ed and Edd "Duck, you idiots." Ed: "Quack!" and Double D ducks as Kevin looks back and forth Kevin: "Suburbs are weird." ---- *'Jimmy': in syrup "Eee! I'm stuck!" Eddy: "GET HIM!" Ed: above Jimmy "Prepare to meet your maker!" Jimmy: "Antonucci?" crushes Jimmy; Kevin crosses Ed over and whistles by ---- *'Eddy': to fire Ed from cannon "This is so sweet, Double D." Edd: sarcastically "Thank you, Eddy, no one would even suspect mother nature of harboring a spring-loaded circus cannon and blow innocent bystanders to kingdom come!" ---- *''injured Eddy rings Kevin's doorbell'' Kevin: Eddy put his hand out "What is this?" Eddy: "I give, you win, so let's call it a day." Kevin: "What are you talking about?" Edd: "Well, um, Eddy would like to extend an olive branch, so to speak." Ed: "You guys are gonna make my turtle cry." Trivia/Goofs *Kevin's new Waldron wrench is named after AKA storyboard artist Leah Waldron. *The way Eddy's plans to destroy Kevin fail is a reference to Will E. Coyote and Road Runner. *Fourth Wall Break: When Jimmy is stuck in the syrup, Ed ambushes him and yells out "Prepare to meet your maker!" and Jimmy says "Antonucci?". A direct reference to the show's creator, Danny Antonucci. (Similar fourth wall break occurs in the deleted scenes of "Take This Ed and Shove It".) *In this episode, Eddy admits that he knows what's underneath Edd's hat, referencing the first time when the hat came out of Edd's head in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed." *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jonny and Jimmy have very little lines in this episode. *When the kids (excluding Rolf and Kevin) got their money back, they don't have the suds on them after they beat up Eddy. *After the Eds pass Kevin in their fake Jonny disguise, Double D's grass camouflage disappears. Gallery ed's-polar-ride.jpg|Ed's polar ride. kids-hurt-jpg.jpg|The Kids hurt after Ed crashed. slide-on-the-soap-jpg.jpg|"Slide on the soap." stuff-to-throw-jpg.jpg|Stuff to throw at Kevin. cameo-eddy-jpg.jpg|Eddy's camouflage. lunging-ed-jpg.jpg|"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed 005.jpg|Cross-Eyed Ed Video 6KSXICiq1Fs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3